Of Rocks and Rain
by Bossuma
Summary: While recovering from his wound, Date sees Yukimura out in the rain. What could he be doing? Date/Yukimura fluff.


**Of Rain and Rocks**

**The rain pours down in a endless torrent. Yukimura sits there, his brown hair damp, eyes staring hard at the floor. His normally bright head band that he wears religiously is oddly missing. Instead, his brown eyes burn through the sheets of rain, as he sits there immobile. Yukimura really does not know how to define what tells him, that he must sit here, his knees buried in the mud of the Takeda courtyard. Yet, he sits there with his hands gripping his lap, water dripping down his handsome features. It's hard to really say, but he resembles a guard dog. He certainly feels like one, and entertains himself with that notion.**

**Having just woken up, Date Masamune watches him from underneath the shelter of the wooden patio that runs adjacent to the yard. He gives an almost irritated sigh. Careful not to reopen his wound, he sits down, settling himself on the patio. He opens his unharmed eye slightly, curious to see what dumb antics the young tiger of Kai is up to.**

**Not one to wait, he wants to call out. But there's something that troubles him. He wonders if it has anything to do with how Yukimura sits there. **

**Almost like a fool in the rain. **

**Yukimura doesn't shift. The rain pours relentlessly down his furrowed brow, and it streams down his cheeks in steady streams. His spears are nowhere to be seen, which captures Date's attention. A warrior should not allow himself to be prostrated to the world without his weapon. He glares in disapproval, and scowls, something that Kojuro is always telling him not to do. Unable to wait, he gets up and saunters towards Yukimura, grimacing a bit as the cold rain bites at his neck.**

**It isn't until Date isn't a few feet away, that Yukimura finally notices. He looks up, questioningly, almost like a puppy waiting for its master. Date laughs a bit inside at the analogy. He isn't surprised that it doesn't stray too far from the situation. **

"**What are you doing?" His words are low.**

"**Why, Masamune-dono, I am waiting for Oyakata-sama." His eyes seem to sparkle, untarnished by the amount of mud that has dirtied his red uniform. "I was told to wait out here. I, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, intend to stay here until Oyakata-sama says so!" His smooth voice, chirps as he proudly states his name. **

**Date is taken aback at his enthusiasm, and immediately covers it with a stern frown. He suddenly recalls an event that transpired before he had fallen asleep… **

"_**Yukimura!"**_

"_**Oyakata-samaa!"**_

"_**Yukimuraa! Ahahaha! It would be best if I assign you the role of guarding this rock, eh?" The robust man laughs a hearty roar, chuckling roughly and sending tremors through ground.**_

"_**Well, I am off to go take care of some personal matters. Take care, Yukimura!"**_

"_**Understood! Oyakata-sama, I will do my best."**_

**Looking at the well- protected rock behind the young tiger, Date really wonders if Yukimura knew that the lord had been joking as he said the courtyard part. Of course, the courtyard would be protected. There were soldiers stationed all around Takeda. He sighs almost in exasperation, as he turns and sees that Yukimura has gone back to his position. **

"**You know you can watch the courtyard from under the roof, too."**

"**That is a mighty hospitable offer, Masamune-dono, but I afraid I must decline. A man mustn't shy away from his duties! I will make sure no enemy sets foot in the courtyard!"**

"**With no weapon?" **

**It seems that Yukimura has realized something. He looks around, his spears missing. **

"**Impossible! My spears were placed at my side a minute ago! Perhaps, I have lost my spears again…" Yukimura searches frantically around him, splashing mud all over the place.**

"…**I think you've gone delusional from all the water that's pouring from your ears."**

**Yukimura doesn't hear him. He is too busy searching for his spears, his hands squelching in the mud. He rubs his head thoughtfully, getting mud all over his hair and cheeks. It runs down in a dirty stream of brown. **

"**Could Sasuke-dono have borrowed them?"**

"**Well, I think Oyakata-dono, thinks that you should go in now." Date finds himself pitying Yukimura more by the minute. Not too mention, he's starting to feel a bit sick himself. "Oyakata-dono thinks that the rock is fine here on it's own, and besides, he wouldn't want his best warrior to be struck down with a cold." **

"**Really?! Did Oyakata-sama really say that?" His eyes light up, and Date swears that he looks like an over eagerly child. Impossibly cute. **

**He finds it hard to lie. "Yes." **

**Yukimura looks down suddenly, and begins to shake visibly. Date wonders if it's because of a cold, and is immediately concerned. He bends down next to the hunched figure.**

"**Oyakata-sama…," Yukimura suddenly looks up his eyes shining with adoration or tears. Date is completely struck dumb. It seems that Yukimura's idiocy has got up with him. **

**Yukimura really is an idiot, giving his best to protect a rock. Date has never seen someone so completely hopeless by his standards. He sadly wonders why people are less like Yukimura, but he feels extremely glad to have met such a worthy rival.**

**Without a word, he sweeps the wet Yukimura up into his arms, and begins to carry him bridal style to his room. It makes it hard for him to do so, and not just because of the mud.**

**Blushing scarlet, Yukimura puts up a bit of a struggle. **

"**W-what are you doing?! Put me down at once. The rock is in danger without my protection!"**

**Date looks down at Yukimura who is still blushing, as he shouts and pouts. He sighs to himself, and does the one thing to shut him up. **

"**Mmmph! Mmnnh." **

**Yukimura blushes furiously, attaining a nice shade of red. Date gives a toothy grin, as he looks down at him. **

"**W-what was…that for?" He seems puzzled, extremely innocent as he lightly touches his lips, feeling for any signs of damage. **

**Date smirks and sets him down out of the rain, on the wooden floor. **

"**What…this?" Date leans in again, his damp hair brushing Yukimura's cheeks. Their lips meet and this time, Date slides his tongue in. Yukimura's eyes open in shock but he doesn't force Date out of the way. He feels Date's wet hot tongue in his mouth, everywhere. He can't help but curiously, touch it with his tongue. Date smiles through the kiss, and ravishes Yukimura's tongue with soft pets and licks. Yukimura can't help but give a soft moan. They break away, panting. Yukimura wipes his lips, and then licks them, tasting the leftover saliva from the kiss. **

**Date smirks. Yukimura tastes like mountain rain, sweet and cool. Date reflexively licks his lips, suddenly feeling thirsty. Yukimura notices and completely blushes. Date whistles appreciatively.**

"**Cute." The word is short, as Date leans in for another kiss. Yukimura dodges it and babbles.**

"**W-w-waiiit, this is completely unnecessary. I-I-I am a man, and I must guard the rock, the rock it might get attacked and thenIhaveletOyakata-samadown." **

**Date scowls. "What will I do, if you let yourself get sick because of a rock?" The last word is spat out, almost in jealousy. "I won't let anything happen to you." He murmurs.**

**Yukimura is unused to hearing this, much less from a man, he thought to be completely silent…if not composed, then collected and cool, He blushes again, and curses himself for this new weakness he has discovered in himself. Date's eyes are like a clear blue gray, a color he's never seen before. He stares at them, dumbfounded, not realizing that he's completely pinned up the papery thin walls. "I..I.."**

**Date kisses him, gently this time. He is completely surprised. **

"**You idiot. Now let's get inside before we both die from something as stupid as the rain."**

**Yukimura is speechless. Date helps him up easily. Yukimura stumbles, wobbling. Alarmed, Date holds him. Yukimura's forehead feels like it's burning against his chest. He immediately opens the door, and sets Yukimura onto his futon. **

"**Masamune-dono. I can take care of myself." He attempts to get up, only to shiver violently. **

"**Don't be a dumbass. The only think you're good for right now, is recovering from the rain." **

**Date wraps his kimono around Yukimura, a swift motion. He sits back leisurely, and stares a bit at the brunette who has calmed down quite a bit and is now staring at him fixedly. He sighs again in exasperation and wonders how Yukimura feels about that teasing kiss. Thinking, he comes to the conclusion that Yukimura is too naïve sometimes, he gets up to get another kimono.**

**Yukimura thinks otherwise. **

"**Please don't go, Masamune-dono. It would be unwanted if you were to get sick. I realize now, that I let Sasuke set up a trap around the rock, so…I believe that the rock is well protected."**

**Date snorts impressively, unable to believe that Yukimura has stayed in the rain despite that reason. Also, he finds it completely cute that Yukimura would think he, the Dokuganryu would sit watching a rock. **

"**Well, you don't have to worry about that." He smiles and Yukimura is completely caught by the sight of this rare occurrence.**

**However, Date cringes in pain as red begins to seep through his bandages. **

**Yukimura immediately gets up, concerned, the elegant kimono falling forgotten off his shoulders.**

"**Masamune-dono!" **

"**I'm fine." Date says. "Damn. I've torn something again." **

**Yukimura is perched in front of him, concentrating on his wound intently.**

"**Hell, you look like I'm going to die or something." Date laughs, but his face contorts into pain. Yukimura panics a bit, looking around, having forgotten his slight sickness because of his comrade.**

"**Lie down. I'll find you something, Masamune-dono!" **

**He rummages in the cabinets, and finds nothing but heirlooms: plates and armor. Finally, he takes the extra futon sheet and strips it with his teeth. **

**Yukimura messily wraps it around the wound, and wipes his forehead. It is amusing to watch the young tiger. He is so serious in everything he does. Date chuckles.**

"**Don't laugh!……It's not working….I know! I have to clean the wound!" Yukimura, in his childish epiphany immediately pounces on Date. **

"**H-hey, w-w-watch it!" Date barks in embarrassment, a rare blush painting his features. **

**Yukimura is hung all over his stomach, and his fingers run up and down Date's body, as he tries to undo his knot. He rips off the cumbersome strips, and fumbles clumsily. Date, being the one-eyed pervert doesn't really mind, but he begins to feel slightly impatient and a bit dizzy.**

**Yukimura, meanwhile has found the knot, and he begins to eagerly undo it. Suddenly, he is reminded of Date's pain, and proceeds to lift the bandages at a slower rate, peeling each layer with his forefinger. Date closes his eye as he rests his head on the futon. The dizziness is wracking his head in what seems like tornadoes. It sends him spinning, until he feels something cool and soft against his forehead. He opens his eyes. Yukimura is feeling his head, his hand soothing as he feels for Date's fever. **

"**You're sick." This is stated almost sadly. Yukimura is frowning. He looks almost like a sad graceful swan as he casts his eyes downward. "I'm sorry, Masamune-dono, for having caused you this trouble." **

**Date begins to feels his cheeks warm up, as he blinks hard with his good eye at Yukimura's apology. He feels irritated that Yukimura has made him feel this way.**

"**I'm not sick." It is obvious that Date is being rather stubborn. It is made even more obvious, as he begins to cough, and has to be comforted. **

**Yukimura just gives him a questioning look, and gently pats his head. Date can feel his nimble fingers. They feel so soft, and gentle. It quickly reminds him of his mother, a thought that he pushes out immediately. **

**Date feels sleepy all of a sudden, but he struggles to stay awake. He rapidly blinks several times, and frowns when his eyelids keep closing. He has always been scared of sleeping. Being left vulnerable. **

"**Yukimura." **

**He peers through his heavy lids at the young man, whose attention is focused on him. **

**Only on him. He smiles at that thought. **

"**Take that, you stupid rock." His words are muttered.**

**With that, Date closes his eyes, and feels himself, slipping. **

**He doesn't feel Yukimura's lips briefly touch his forehead, hesitant, but full of determination. **

**Yukimura looks outside.**

**The rain has lessened to a drizzle. **

---------

Gahhh. This is my attempt to try things I'm not really good at. My goals were not to make them OOC, (which I have problems with), and to try and write fluff. (I'm not good at romances.) Oh, and write in the present tense entirely. I definitely believe that at least, I haven't failed there. Man, I wish I were a good artist. ---thought.

I hope you somewhat enjoyed it, since I was inspired after finishing the anime not too long ago. Makes me feel like buying the games now. :P

To be frank I had a hard time, thinking about the plot. In the end, the best I could do, was settle for a rock. A rock... I feel pathetic. Burn me now will you.

Done beating myself up. Now, I'm off to do something...that I hope is important.

RandR.


End file.
